emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7000 (16th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Priya and Rakesh have spent the night together again and arrange to keep seeing each other. Kirin overhears them talking. Charity repeatedly bangs on the storage container for help. Megan's concerned when Jai is distant with her. Debbie worries to Pete that Declan has gotten to Charity. Doug is pleased as his Twitter account continues to grow and proves to be popular in Wales. He recruits Ashley as a sidekick for his next video. An anxious Jai leaves work and begins drinking. DI Briars informs Debbie that Charity's car has been rifled for valuables and her handbag was found at the scene. Harriet notes her concerns to Ashley that she woke to find Gabby standing over her bed staring at her this morning. Ashley assures her she's going home tonight and he's planning a special tea. Jai moves onto The Woolpack and sits at the bar repeatedly drinking whiskey. Sam informs him the police have found Charity's car and he lets slip he may know of her whereabouts. Kirin lets Rakesh know he's aware that he spent the night with Priya. Rakesh asks him to stay quiet. A suspicious Sam confronts drunken Jai about Charity, questioning what he knows. Kirin asks Rakesh for a loan of £1200 for a trip to Amsterdam with his mates, but when Rakesh refuses Kirin informs him he knows he warned Vanessa off and threatens to blab about him and Priya. Jai teases Sam that he has Charity and Rachel locked upstairs in Holdgate Farm. Sam falls for it and rushes up the stairs. Megan confides in Leyla about Jai's moods. Doug gets Sandy to translate some of the comments his Welsh followers are leaving on his blog. He's horrified to discover they're negative. Jai and Sam become in an argument at the top of the stairs and as the pair begin to grapple, Jai loses his balance and drunkenly stumbles crashing through the banister and landing at the bottom of the stairs. Jai weakly tells Sam to take the key in his pocket and go to Charity at Frampton Wood. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Victoria Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, lounge, kitchen, stairs and upstairs landing, yard *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Storage container in Frampton Wood Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes